


The Hymen

by Jaspre_Rose



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, post satan pit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaspre_Rose/pseuds/Jaspre_Rose
Summary: What could this mean? Surprising, that. Finding something to surprise and intrigue him after his long, so very long, long life. But what does it mean?In which the Doctor finds himself pushing through barriers - rather, just one - and later considers creating a new religion. A Rose religion.Post-The Satan Pit.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	The Hymen

All motion stopped around him, his mind whirring and searching, time very nearly standing still, Rose unmoving, his eyes settled on hers. What could this mean? Surprising, that. Finding something to surprise and intrigue him after his long, so very long, long life. But what does it mean? Think, think! Human species, anatomy, vagina.

va·gi·na

1 : a tubular anatomical passage in some female species that leads from the womb, a place where young is generated, to the external orifice of the genital canal

2 : designed with a hollow or groove into which a corresponding male part fits

Origin, Earth: Latin, literally, sheath.

First use, Earth: 1682. Weeeell, if one wants to be accurate, the first use on Earth was most likely in 1289 when I-

No! No time for recollections. This could be very important. He needed to know what he was up against, because there was no way he could live with himself if he hurt her. Well, _had been_ up against. He seemed to have pushed through it, but… Come on! He couldn't hold time for much longer and Rose would kill him if she ever figured out this little skill of his so he needed. To. Think. More! Think.

Other forms: plural vaginae or vaginas, uhcraemon, vallhom, spundamiofallyta, marpa-

That could and would go on forever if he kept going. No time. More!

vag·ile\'va-j?l, -?ji(-?)l\

adjective

: free to move about <vagile organisms>

va·gil·i·ty \v?-'ji-l?-te, va-\ noun

Origin, Earth: International Scientific Vocabulary, from Latin vagus wandering.

First use, Earth: circa 1890

Not helpful, but particularly cruel and not even relevant. Even frozen in time and still waiting for him, she still looked beautiful and felt remarkably... His eyes caught movement. Her chest was beginning to rise slowly now. Don't move, then, just think! Come on, now. The answer's in there somewhere.

vag·i·nal\'va-j?-n?l\

adjective

1 : of or relating to a theca

2 : of-

That's it! The theca.

the·ca\'the-k?\

noun

: an enveloping sheath or case of an animal or animal part

Origin, Earth: New-

Weeeell, no. That doesn't help at all. Rose slowly blinked her eyelids closed and he had to force himself to hurry. He didn't have much time now.

Anatomy!

breast

1 : either of the pair of mammary glands extending from the front of the chest in pubescent and adult human females and several other-

No. Relating to the human reproductive system. Rose let out her breath faster than she'd inhaled and he narrowed his eyes in concentration. He imagined a chart in his mind and focused on the diagram, searching and failing to find what he was looking for.

More.

Bartholin's gland

noun

either of two oval racemose glands lying one to each side of the lower part of the vagina and secreting a lubricating mucus-

No and he still cannot believe he once used Kaspar Bartholin as an alias on Earth. Perhaps he should tell Rose that story one day. She'd find it funny.

Rose.

Right.

His body was starting to drive him mad, suspended in time and action as he was, left pressed against and in her while he thought this out so she wouldn't suspect his little time freeze when the control slipped from him. Time! He had to think!

clitoris

a small erectile female organ located within the anterior junction of the Human labia minora that develops from the same embryonic mass of tissue as the penis and is responsive to sexual stimulation

Yes, he already knows what the clitoris is. He knows its exact location, purpose, the moment it develops within a Human womb, and at least 103 different ways, off the top of his head, that he could stimulate it with the various parts of his body. Not what he was looking for, though it does bring to mind some rather... _brilliant_... images.

It was the TARDIS that finally nudged him, entering his mind and leading him to the truth.

hymen

a fold of mucous membrane partly closing the orifice of the vagina

Facts, scientific Human research, and stories from Jack (that he couldn't quite block out at their telling) flew to the forefront of his mind and he made a mental note to thank his old girl later. Much, much later.

Right, then. Carry on.

Time sped back up around him and Rose sighed, a content smile making his hearts race in tandem. A moment later, a moment he spent absolutely still and just staring at her, Rose's brows dipped down a small fraction of an inch.

"You look confused."

"Merely concerned. Rose," he said awkwardly and balanced on one elbow, his free hand rubbing his chin. "You and Ricky..."

"Doctor."

"Fine." He glanced at her, his brows raised. " _Mickey_. Or anyone else, for that matter. You never?"

She shrugged. "It never felt right so we did other stuff. That's..." She bit her lip and looked between them, at the juncture of their connected bodies. "That's not going to be a problem, is it?"

"Hmm. I suppose not." His lips stretched into a wide grin and Rose automatically smiled back, her expression softening. He slowly withdrew from her and eased back in, watching her closely. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not going to break," she teased. "Not made of glass here."

He shuddered. "Remind me to tell you about the glass statues of Mananaguamo 3. Nasty things, they are."

"Not good bed talk, Doctor."

"We're not in a bed." Another slow series of withdrawals and penetration, Rose smirking at him all the time. "Oh. I think I know what you are trying to say, though. No scary stories during intercourse."

"Ya think?" she sassed and tentatively began meeting his thrusts. "Oh." She repeated the move several more times and he smiled proudly at her. "Ohh."

"You like that, yeah?"

She nodded dazedly, her hips grinding against his pelvis, and he smugly grinned. Well, of course she liked it. He could smell the evidence of it slipping from her body (thank Rassilon for his sense of smell) and feel it coating his erection, lubricating his every move.

Humans were extraordinary creatures.

But... Concentrating, he froze time again and quickly calculated, leaning up so his eyes could scan Rose's lower body. Letting time once more proceed, he angled his hips and withdrew almost completely, then thrust back into her body. She gasped and clawed at his shoulders, writhing beneath him and quickly finding her rhythm.

"Keep doing that," she breathed into his ear. He fumbled a moment and then resumed thrusting. It felt like an eternity passed before he got his breath back. Strange for a Time Lord, that.

"Seems fitting that I be your first," he said a bit desperately, watching Rose's mouth drop open. "It's poetic, really."

"Yeah?"

"Mmm."

He wanted to close his eyes, tip his head back, and just feel. However, the desire to watch how each movement affected Rose was so much stronger, he couldn't even blink. Her hips were grinding and undulating against him, her vaginal walls tightening and loosening. Her body was screaming for release and it was the most powerful thing he'd ever felt in his entire existence, knowing he was doing this to her. If he'd had the mental capabilities to think at the moment, which was odd since his mind has always been able to think about several things at once, he'd have wondered how and why this felt so much better with Her. He wasn't exactly inexperienced. Not by a long shot. Why Her? Why Rose?

But, as mentioned, he couldn't focus on anything but her body. It would be a thought for later.

"So close," she cried, her hips now urgently thrusting against him. Too far gone to feel any sort of pride right then, he just doubled the pace and stared intently at her. "Please... oh, please... Yesss... Oh, oh... oh, Doctor!"

"Open your eyes," he begged and pressed his index finger against her temple, opening a link between them. "Rose..."

Her eyes flew open right as her inner walls began clamping, the telltale convulsing of her orgasm following a brief moment later. Rose keened out a high-pitched, wordless cry and he finally had to close his eyes as their mental link washed her pleasure through him, as well. He miraculously managed to hold off his own orgasm until hers ended and she again began convulsing around him, nearly sobbing with pleasure.

Finally, he collapsed against her, one elbow holding him off her so she could breathe while his hand still touched her temple.

"Oh, my god," she whispered against his neck. He shivered in response. "That was..."

"Unlike anything I've ever felt," he said, nosing a mess of blond hair. “Was brilliant.”

"Yeah. What was that, by the way? The thing you did to my mind?"

He finally pulled up so he could see her again. She was flushed and sweaty, the smell of sex was heavy in the air, and their bodies were beginning to feel a little sticky. Oh, this day had been absolutely perfect. An infectious smile, so wide his cheeks had to stretch to accommodate it, came to his lips and Rose giggled in response.

"That, my dear Rose, was a beautiful thing indeed. Time Lords, you see, have the gift of touch-enabled mental manipulation. Sure, I can use it to do a variety of things, but brilliant Time Lord that I am, I went out on a proverbial limb here and managed to open a link between us."

"Right. But how-"

"Ah, weeeell, you see... What you just felt was the mental aspect of my orgasm projecting itself into your mind and manifesting as physical pleasure." His grin widened and he dropped to his back on the floor beside her, grabbing her hand and looking at the table over them. "And it was... Rose, it was fantastic."

"Your past is showing," she said softly. He turned to look at her, smiled, and pulled her closer. Her head cradled on his chest felt… it… well, it felt right.

"I meant for it to. I like reminding you who I am every once in a while."

"You're the Doctor. I know who you are."

They lay on the floor a long while, both lost in thought. He made another note to again thank the TARDIS later, this time for increasing the temperature in the galley. His eyes slipped to Rose. He honestly never would have suspected she was- Oh, what do humans call it?- _a virgin_.- Yes, he never would have thought or even hoped. That's not to say he thought she was promiscuous or anything, but humans always seem to have trouble keeping their libidos under control. Every human war from the beginning of time to the final days has been caused, on some level, by a sexual incident. Though, those clever humans have been able to mask most of the causes of war with various, lame reasons. Then again, Rose isn't like other humans, is she? No. She's human, but she's like a- like- she's a better version of human.

She's human, but better than everyone else on that stupid planet.

That's his Rose. Better than most anyone he's ever met. He let out a quiet snort. Make that better than everyone he's ever met. If there's anyone or anything worthy of being worshipped, it's Rose Tyler. Would it be too much to convert some of these neighboring planets to the Religion of Rose?

Nah, it'd need a better name, although Rose _was_ a beautiful name.

"I could be the high priest," he mused aloud, chuckling. Oh, the privileges he'd have being the high priest, able to properly worship her in every sense of the word. Mmm. She'd appreciate being worshipped by him...

"What are you goin' on about?"

"Oh, just wondering if it'd be wrong to start my own religion. In my mind just now, I called it the Religion of Rose, but-"

She started giggling and he smiled happily at her profile. She eventually calmed herself, turned to look at him, and snickered again.

"You're so odd, Doctor. But I have to admit, you're a charmer. Had much practice doing that?"

His brows lifted. "I was being serious. Today, I placed my faith in you, Rose. You would have been my last thought. One hour, fifty-three minutes, eighteen seconds, twenty-seven-"

"Doctor."

"The point is, the one thing that enabled me to find you again, the one thing that kept me going at the bottom of that pit was..." He trailed off and looked at her a moment. "I believe in you. Truly believe in you." A heavy silence followed his confession and he broke it with a sudden grin. "So yes, I was serious. A Rose religion. It'll be perfect. Of course, I'll be the-"

Rose's lips crashed into his so suddenly, he didn't have a chance to pull in breath. Not that the idea even occurred to him. He held on tightly, fitting her body against his, and sighed into the kiss. She eventually moaned and pulled back to suck in a deep breath. Her hands framed his face and a sweet smile nearly made him melt on the spot.

"I chose wisely."

"Hmm?" he replied, pushing a hank of blond hair behind one of her delicate ears.

"I chose wisely. I knew there was a reason I finally... you know."

"Had intercourse?" He paused, looking at her closely. "Ah, that brings me back to my earlier point."

"The religion thing?"

He chuckled. "No. Before that. It seems fitting that I be your first, Rose."

"Oh, yeah. Why's that?"

"Because." He winked at her. "You're my first human, my first virgin, _and_ my first deity."

"I'm not a deity, Doctor."

"You are in my opinion."

"Debatable, but I'll let it go." Her expression changed, becoming uncertain, and he rubbed his hands up her arms to her shoulders. "I'm really your first human?"

"Yes and virgin and deity."

Her smile was blinding. He lifted his right hand and gave her a look, briefly debating whether he wanted to open himself up so much. Her trusting eyes pushed him on.

"May I?"

"Okay."

Nodding, his index finger again found her temple. This time, he began focusing on his memories of her.

"The first time I ever saw you, Rose. You didn't even know me, but you grabbed my hand and ran with me, not even questioning it. Do you see, do you feel what that meant to me? Can you feel it in your heart and mind?"

"Wow," she said quietly, her eyes closed. He watched her beautiful face as the memory changed.

"The first time I ever saw you with these eyes and the panic I felt when I realized you didn't know what was going on, that I had regenerated. The pain I felt when I thought you might leave me."

"I never realized. You were afraid I'd leave?" The memory again changed and she gasped. "Doctor, that never happened. We never-"

"It started as a wonderful dream, but..."

"Morphed into a nightmare," she whispered. "I see. I didn't even know you slept that much."

"I don't. I didn't, but now I get bored with you sleeping your life away and occasionally nod off while waiting for you to wake up for our next adventure. Humans. Pfft."

Her eyes cracked open. "I'm not leaving you."

"This memory..." Her eyes closed and he watched her. "This was the moment I realized that was true. Had to remind myself of that after I changed. A few times, actually."

"But that was the Game Station. You were still..."

"My past self, I know."

"That nose," she chuckled. "Oh, God, that nose."

"Be nice. I didn't choose it, you know."

"You poor thing."

"Ah, here it is. This was the moment I realized how important you are to me."

"Ohh." Her voice cracked. "I've always wondered why you sent me away with the TARDIS. The best of friends, we are, you know? I came back for you. I'd do it all again if I had to."

"I would hope we're a little more than that. After all, I wouldn't want to become like Ricky the-"

"Doctor."

"Mickey the Idiot. Oh!" He sat up, clutching her shoulders and pulling her closer, a previously errant thought returning. "I nearly forgot."

"What?"

"I can tell you about the glass statues of Mananaguamo 3 now! Oh, they are grotesque, those creatures. You see-"

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

Rose kissed him and he lost his train of thought. Eh, the story of the glass statues of Mananaguamo 3 can wait for a different time. This, having Rose in his arms, that's all he wanted to focus on right now.

"Let's move somewhere a little more comfortable, shall we?"

"Oh, yes, I think that'd be wise."

The End


End file.
